


Write Soon

by Luidi



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luidi/pseuds/Luidi
Summary: Deep into the night, Anne continued writing all that was on her mind, largely the things she missed about Avonlea and Green Gables. Eventually, she finished her letter addressed to the person she missed the most…-------First letters between Anne and Gilbert post season 3
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Write Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriaphales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriaphales/gifts).



> Letters are in italics 
> 
> This was a Secret Santa gift originally posted on my tumblr that I'm reposting here :)

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I look like my mother. She is a radiant goddess, with the most perfectly serene smile. My father captured her likeness, including her own fiery hair that is an unbelievable match to my own. I think I am ready to admire this carrot colour now, rather than desperately wish it away for locks of true beauty. Perhaps I have gotten ahead of myself in this letter. Now, let me be a playwright and set the scene. Moments after you left Charlottetown, I thought nothing more could heighten my elation then if you were to stay back just one minute more. However, as if called upon by providence, my dearest Cuthbert’s arrived to present me with my life wish. They gave me a divine book of wildflowers. But most importantly, it belonged to my mother, Bertha Shirley, given to her by my dear father Walter Shirley. You probably know, better than most, the deep feeling of belonging that comes with possessing a tangible heirloom, as if a new string of connection has been created between my parents and I through time. I can trace my father’s penmanship, and joyfully tell people that I want to become a teacher, in honour of my favourite teacher and my own mother! This past day has given me so much joy, and as much as I enjoy class, I eagerly anticipate when our paths shall next cross, so I can share my family with you._

_Oh Gilbert, I said I have follow up questions, and perhaps I can answer some of your own at the same time. Mostly, I gather that the letter you wrote to me went much differently than I had presumed. A few days after our exams, my mind became clear, and I wrote you how I love you. I cannot conjecture how, but I can guess that, somehow, the letter did not reach you, based on dear Diana’s recount of your shared train ride. (And I had left it so carefully under the water pitcher!) When you did not respond to my letter, I thought you were promised to Winifred. Finally, when you left a response (in my eyes, of course) I was quite temperamental to have only a letter from you after days of silence, and in my rage, tore the poor thing to shreds and threw it out my window of Green Gables. What a fool I was! One of my dearest wishes now is to know the true contents of that letter, as I hope and imagine it’s not a letter of heartbreak and rejection as I so thought it was when i tried to rearrange it in the dirt. By happenstance, I saw Winifred preparing to leave Charlottetown, and I naturally thought she was leaving for Paris with you. Only, when I asked, she told me all that I had been blind to. In my heart and mind, all that she related could not possibly be true. That you felt too much for me, enough to give up all your dreams at the Sorbonne! Perhaps you can imagine the desperation in me to find you instantly. Of course, I do not need to recount the rest as you were there as much as I. But I wholeheartedly wish that we could repeat such happy events. Diana looked half mortified after you left, and warned me not to go beyond the proper boundaries and into the realm of scandal. I think that might be a little trying, as I am scandalously in love with you._

Deep into the night, Anne continued writing all that was on her mind, largely the things she missed about Avonlea and Green Gables. Eventually, she finished her letter addressed to the person she missed the most, and signed off with, 

_Write soon, as each day without news from you is a new torment. Especially, as I could have had a fresh letter to add to my box of small treasures, if I had not been so temperamental and ripped it up…_

_Love, Anne Shirley Cuthbert._

—————————————————————

_Dearest Anne,_

_Your mother sounds as beautiful and unique as you. I wish I could have met her, but I would be honoured to peruse such a book with you. It fills me with joy that you have something of your parents.Losing my father’s medal felt like losing a connection to him, and when I received it back recently, it made me feel whole again._

_I will never forget how you feel about the subject of your wonderful hair. (I can still feel that phantom sting in my cheek to this day). But, I have long thought, to me your hair has always been a point of admiration. I could never not turn your way, whenever I caught a glimpse of your braids. Even if you change your mind towards your hair, my opinion will be steadfast that it is the most lovely in all of Avonlea. I am certain that your beauty and wit will be greatly admired in Charlottetown and that, without me there to be your rival of course, you will top all your classes with great ease._

_In answer to your question, I can readily give you an approximation of what was in my letter, but perhaps not the exact words. Though I sincerely hope that I can not only repeat them now, but for many letters to come, over and over until you are sick of reading such romantic notions. I am grateful to Winifred for relating to you my feelings, and very much appreciative of her sincerity, after I treated her abysmally so. I attached myself to her after convincing my head that you did not feel anything towards me, when I should have followed my heart, as it belongs to you and you alone.I could not engage myself to Winifred when I knew I would always and forever be irrevocably in love with you, my Anne. It would have been the greatest betrayal to my own heart._

_Now, that I have gained your favour (something I had deemed impossible on all accounts) I will never stop writing you Anne, and only wish to know where and when your feelings began. Diana seems to have related to you the particulars of what occured on the train to Charlottetown. I will say that she correctly put me in my place regarding my actions that night after exams. If you are a fool for tearing up my letter, than I am a dunce for cornering you about my own feelings at the bonfire. I do wish to add, that your carefree spirit and divine appearance that night assured me that there is no one for me, but you. Now, is it too much to ask you for the journey of your feelings, as I think they might be a little more recent than my own_

_Yours always, Gilbert._

—————————————————————

Anne was walking back to her room at in Charlottetown, feeling the crisp winter air redden her cheeks, and creep in under her collar. The landscape had changed drastically since the old Avonlea students had first started at Queens, having lost its green vibrancy to the red and gold autumn leaves, before these dropped to cover the ground below. Autumn had just left, but it felt as if Winter had already been there forever. The trees were now sharp bony spurs, softened for a small period of time by some early snowfall that was fast melting away. 

As Anne meanders her favourite places, the cold air is almost stinging her face. The latest cold weather has caused the throng of students normally mingling about to dwindle. Anne herself is not deterred, as the air is sharp in such a way that makes her feel present and so, so alive. 

She is walking is to help time pass quicker, to sooner get to Gilbert’s arrival. Gilbert. 

Anne had spent many evenings (And mornings. And afternoons. And nights) thinking about Gilbert. She had readily replied to his query for when her feelings had taken such a turn. 

_‘In regards to my feelings, ‘I was in the middle before I knew that I’d begun.’ Those words are not my own, but it perfectly encapsulates the journey my own feelings were on. It was not until my friendship with dearest Diana had been mended, and all was still in my mind that I came to the realisation that I was in love with you.’_

Gilbert is arriving on the ferry to accompany Anne back to Avonlea for the Christmas holidays. Diana will be chaperoning, of course, to keep all things proper. (Diana had also hinted that she would keep a generous but still respectable distance for small periods of time.) She expects him later after noon, which is still many hours away. 

Thinking that, perhaps another check that she has everything needed in her small luggage trunk, will do well to pass another half an hour, Anne turns to head back to her room. Before long, she is turning the corner into the grounds and is struck by the vision of a tall, handsome young man loitering outside the house. 

Oh? _Oh._

Without a coherent thought crossing her mind, Anne lets out a carefree, wild laugh. Gilbert, her Gilbert, turns on the spot to face Anne. It has been months since they have seen each other, but somehow their reunion is only paces away from when they were last in each other’s company. Metres from the place they had had their first kiss. (And second, and third.) Anne runs forward as Gilbert breaks into the widest grin, and greets her with open arms. Suddenly, she is spun around merrily, and her feet and heart are flying. Once she is back on solid ground, he leans down towards her but,

“No,” Anne laughs, “let’s go somewhere more new.” 

Instead, she drags him to a side wall, partially covered by a large tree. Somehow she has time to regret the season, and that the lack of foliage means they’re more exposed then she’d like, (the girls are still around, and are all magnificent snoops) and then think about how much the seasons have changed since they last did this. But when Gilbert leans down, brings his lips to hers, and tightens his embrace, her mind goes quiet. Still. While her heart soars.


End file.
